sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:55535|How come I can't upload pictures? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 01:36, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Reply: Thank you! will do ;u; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree _________________________________________________________ I am the great and MIGHTY Onup want you to welcome you to the site ^_^ and its great to see some new faces ^_^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 06:02, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure ^_^ I would love to O and nice art (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 22:27, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I would like your opinion on some of my characters ^_^ when you have the time (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 00:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ___________________ Reply: ah ;u; thank you so much for the warm welcome! much appreciated ;w; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree _________________________________________________________ Hey, my name's Hynoid142 but you can just call me DG. I couldn't help but notice that you have an amazing art style. You wouldn't by any chance have a deviantART account, do you? Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 10:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ________________ Reply: Nice to meet ya! :D and lol, no, I don't have a deviantART XD but thank you so much for the compliment!!!! ;u; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Are you taking request? Will you draw Judas? I would greatly appreciate It. (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 06:45, December 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Hello' Hey, I'm Sovash. I want to say hi since your new to the wiki (me think, if I'm wrong you have every right to kill me). I was wondering, since your an awesome artist could you draw my character Thunder Punch? Any way, if you need anything ask the black guy. (That's me). And it would be awesome if we were friends. --Sovash-100 (talk) 16:38, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ________________ Reply: Hiya! Oh, you're absolutely right... i'm new XD I think I've only been here... six days? maybe? I dunno XD I think I could draw your character Thunder Punch. :D Gives me some practice... and I would love to be friends! Thanks so much for everything, SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ________________ Hello new user! Im Emily the hedgehog but call me Em(if you like)! Welcome to the wiki! A wiki with sonic fan characters! I seen your art for Baine and its amazing! Do you have a dA account? I wanna watch all of your amazing arts if you do :D! Wanna be friends? See you soon on chat! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) _______________ Reply: Hiiii! Thanks for the warm welcome -w- and thank you for the compliment! I actually do not have a deviantART account; I wish I did tho and I would love to be friends! Thank you so much ;w; geez everyone on here is TOO NICE XD SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Derp |D Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ohai c: Just wanted to ask you... Wanna be friends? |D _____________ Reply: hey dere x3 I would love to be friends!!!! ;u; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 21:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ____________________________________ gosh I hope I'm replying to these messages right XD __________ Hi, I hope this isn't going to be annoying but do you take requests or anything? You're art is really good! And I think you have to reply on the other person's talk page. I wasn't really sure when I first came here either. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 22:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I was wondering if you could draw Skylon, he's not exactly a Sonic FC...here is a picture of him, it would probably be good practice... But if you want you can draw a different character that is a fan character... Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 22:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay thank you! I can't wait to see it! :D Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 22:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) YOU LIKE SOUL EATER?! ISSGAYHD RKZSGA YAY FANGIRL HUG ;O;! ME LOVE DTK! sorry for random talk,anyways np! See you soon on chat! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) random question: do you take requests? and if not, can an art trade be arranged? OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH THAT'S AWESOME!!!! And yeah, trying new styles is good, that's what I've been doing. I'm actually redesigning all my fanchars right now. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 04:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) hey could you take a request? if not, could an art trade be arranged? you dont have to, but its just a thought Staticcat (talk) 04:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) how about this: i'll draw theta in the best way i can if you draw nitro. sorry to be such a robot, but it's how i am '^-^ again, sorry about this, Staticcat (talk) 05:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I've posted a bunch already, Paws the Wolf, Duke the Dhole, Fangs the Coyote, Clyde the Cat and the creepy Moussy, I'm currently working on Spike. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 05:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 05:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Of caurse. When it comes to wanting to be friends I'm in the front seat. :) Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 06:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I saw some of your artwork which in my opinion is some of the best on the wiki and same goes for your characters (I'm serious, I'm not just saying that to be nice). Your an amazing artist and I was wondering if we could be friends and if you feel like it could you draw my character Sam the rabbit? ~ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 09:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hai c: Thanks for accepting my request! I just want to ask you... Wanna chat? If you do want, tell me when you join ^^ I gotta tell you something there. I think it looks awesome ^^ i finished part 1 of theta's pic: I hope you will like it when its done XD Staticcat (talk) 18:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) OMG, your amazing! Thank you it's great! ~ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) request and friendship hey i love all your drawings (and i actually mean it), maybe we can be friends... oh can you also draw Dash the Turtle please (if you want) THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 02:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) SUP SUP SUP! IT IS I,EMILY THE HEDGEHOG :3! AND I WISH TO SEE YOU ON CHAT! AND DO U TAKE REQUESTS? SHISYZHSBSKDJDGEJSJDBDNXKSJD DANGO! ANIME! ANIME TWINS :D! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) One day? JUST ONE DAY? HOW ABOUT A WHOLE WEEK OR SOMETHIN!?-dies- Anyways yay ^^! Can you do Emily the hedgehog :3? K thnks! MKAY Bai! PS:Im still working on the fanart Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Your art style is cool, may I see Iron drawn in your style? :) Mobius's #1 Red Head Hedgehog! 04:58, December 5, 2013 (UTC) That's cool I need to redraw Iron, as I've came up with a new look for him ^^ hey its dub, hows the sonic battle ion drawing going, have you worked on it yet this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:38, December 9, 2013 (UTC) 'A little request...from Sovash again' Hello is me again. I notice that when you draw female characters they look flipin amazing! So was wondering if you could draw my characters Mimi and Mai? Plz? --Sovash-100 (talk) 05:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm all ready for Iron to be drawn so please draw him when you get the time. ^^ Till' All Are One.. 21:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) hey hows the pic of Dash going THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 22:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Request Could you do Chaotic? Wow! Thanks! He looks awesome, an excellent job done! Till' All Are One.. 05:04, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, this is Shrimp! I noticed all the AMAZING art you done! If you got any time, can you please draw my character Captain Bird please? Thanks! 22:04, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes that was me! ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 22:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, this is a really random question probably but what brush do you use in FireAlpaca? Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 17:51, December 13, 2013 (UTC) I saw your question and yes my adoption is open :) ~ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I saw your birthday was Dec. 21st at the top, so happy birthday! KniroAndTito3915 (talk) 17:15, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you! And I'm glad you like it! :D KniroAndTito3915 (talk) 20:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sigma, I realise you aren't familiar with me... But I have a question . Do yoRed the hedgehog 03:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC)u take requests? Oooh ,Do tell! Hope it wasnt anything negative.. Ok cool, Would you be willing to take on a request from me? Red the hedgehog 03:56, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Do you think you could draw me a white cat, with a medium sized chest area.. and blonde hair...? She's a bounty hunter, one of the many characters for my new story..You can choose the hairstyle and clothes.. But something light and black because she is extremely agile... If cleavage is something your against, then cover her chest up, but if not just a tincy bit would be fine... Thanks alot, I appreciate it so much!!! And for a pose something somewhat seductive and intimidating... Thanks again...Red the hedgehog 00:19, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks... message me back when its doneRed the hedgehog 02:09, December 23, 2013 (UTC) A little past her shoulders... And you can choose... suprise me :)Red the hedgehog 02:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Thanks so much! I appreciate it, honestly.... Your a incredible artist!! If it it isn't too much too ask do you mind taking a few more requests? I hope I'm not bothering you by asking... And I just noticed she missing a eye o.e... But dont worry about it.. I really appreciate it, and thank again! Red the hedgehog 05:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Its fine lol... You just don't know how much I appreciate all of this... c: And let me know when your available again too take them... Merry Christmas!!! Thanks so much... If your ever interested in having a character be in one of my stories, plz feel free too ask...Red the hedgehog 05:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sigma do you think you could draw Tysheera, but with light brown fur, hazel eyes and longer hair...nd Tiara... I wanted them in a group picture, Where there sorta hugging each other and poking thier tongues out nd winking... The attire can be similar to the white cat yhu drew recently.. But Can you give Tysheera a sword on her back... nd two guns for Tiara? I know you said after x-mas I was just letting you know before hand. Thanks alot!!! Red the hedgehog 19:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks!! If you make Tiara's fur lavender I'd appreciate it too... Merry Christmas... Thank you so much.... Red the hedgehog 20:16, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 20:42, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hai c: So I see that Sigma and Theta live in the Lost Hex. I also have a character that lives there, which is Roberta the Poggle. So I will tell you her story and how she got there: She is the daughter of the leader of the Poggle State (on Anelydos, mah peradaiz :U). And she and her papa (that's how she cals her dad) were invited at a meeting of the state leaders. The meeting took place on a big spaceship. The spaceship got attacked, but all the important people escaped via evacuation capsules. Some landed in the Lost Hex, including Roberta and her papa. She loved the place, so she built herself a small hut, and lived a long time with the animals there, while the others left. Then the events of Sonic and the Lost Hex take place. As Sonic was landing with Tails' plane, Roberta started stalking them. Tails couldn't stop but be scared as he observed Roberta (and her eyes are... creepy *hides in box*). Then, after some more time, Sonic was fighting one of the Deadly Six, and accidentally wrecked Roberta's hut. She nearly escaped, but had her best animal friends, wisps and chaos die for her. She then had been escorted to Anelydos. FIN xD So, I wanted to ask you, how about we two have a story about Sigma's and Theta's adventures with Roberta? :D Tell me what ya think ^^ (when u have time? on the chat? xD) K byes c: Thanks Sigma! I appreciate it.. :3 Red the hedgehog 06:50, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 13:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC) That is great :D I am glad you like Roberta ^^ I'll wait you on the chat :D Emeraldgreeny (talk) 20:16, December 26, 2013 (UTC) OMG YOU WATCH WASSABY PRODUCTIONS TOO? :D HAI MAH NAME IS ROLANDA YOUR SUCH A HOTTIE CAN I KISS U? I WANT YHAR BHAAADY 8"D Hi Just wanted to know how was your Christmas? Hopefully you had a great time ^^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 20:21, December 26, 2013 (UTC) My Christmas was nice (didn't get any presents),I had fun ^_^. Im glad you enjoyed your Christmas and thx for replying (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 04:06, December 28, 2013 (UTC) You kidding? Heck yeah! I already added you to my Friends List right after we met. ^^ Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 09:22, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 10:56, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I love Rolanda's Halloween tutorial xD HAHAHA I GOT CANDEH >:D A question: Are you American? If so, that explains why we don't get to talk that much... (I am Romanian btw) If we want to chat, we need at least 1 or 2 hours xD We need to find a time when we can chat. Thanks Sigma. Sorry for the late reply... I was a little busy. Now if you could draw my final character Daniel. I can finally get to work on this story... I'm pretty sure y'know how I want but keep that charming smile in there, But I would imagine his gear would be more detailed and hardcore.... Thanks again so much.. Red the hedgehog 16:42, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Eh, whichever way select is fine...Red the hedgehog 04:29, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 16:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess we can talk in the weekends xD I think I found the right time. When in Romania is 18pm, in America is 11am (east coast) or 8am (west coast). BTW: Do you start school/colege/whatever next week? Hey Sigma haven't heard from you in awhile. Happy new years!!! But I was wondering if I could one more request to you from list.... I need this raccoon drawn, but with grey fur... and her breasts abnormally large....I hope that doesnt make you uncomfortable, and If you do decide to draw her, can you draw her in blue police outfit....? Thank, and please let me know if I'm overwhelming you.... Red the hedgehog 14:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks for letting me know... I understandRed the hedgehog 00:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Alot Sigma! He looks awesome! I appreciable it!Red the hedgehog 04:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Joke Characters Okay so I know you have some joke characters and I was wondering if you were interested in this blog I made. (talk) 05:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) SIGMAAAA Emeraldgreeny (talk) 20:22, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sigma :D PERFECT TIMING If you can, can you please go to the chat? Froz is wating there for you. When you come, she'll pm you and give you a link to my wiki. (I can't chat cuz too many users now get my laggy) what's taking so long!!! where's meh SONIC BATTLE DRAWING OF ION ... WHERE IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey... it's KFG here and uh... You wouldn't happen to know about the Psijic Order, would you? If you don't know, then please don't ask what it is. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 05:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright... so are you a member? You know, for Elder Scrolls Online? KnucklesFangirl (talk) 04:25, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. The game's still in beta, but some people were chosen to play it after the beta was closed to everyone else, one of those players being my sister (their little group is called the Psijic Order, by the way). So while I was watching her play PVP, one of her group member's names was Sigma and I thought it could have been you. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 04:55, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Nope, it just means that the game isn't completely finished, and it's still in testing stages. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 05:08, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:30, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Lol calm down its ok xD Hey Sigma, We haven't spoken in a while.. How have you been? I really appreciate you taking those requests for me and was wondering if you have any characters you want to be in some stories?I need some villians for my new story; Bounty.Red the hedgehog 14:22, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Nice artwork Nice Artwork, some of the best Ive seen on the wiki, your drawing skills are superb. Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 18:53, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 10:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I am on :O Here's my part of the art trade! I decided to be classic and draw Sigma, since I've drawn Theta a lot already and well, I don't know much about your other characters... By the way, sorry it took so long, after I said the thing about the cookie dough, some people came over and I couldn't draw it for like another hour. (talk) 00:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D It's just that I would have got it done sooner if I could, but there were a lot of random...ohs during my day...wait what? Anyway, yeah. At least I did get it done today though! (talk) 01:04, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed but I have a really weird vocabulary...like, I say "snorty" a lot instead of stupid...or I can say things like...random ohs... (talk) 02:05, January 20, 2014 (UTC) LOL I've actually gotten people at my school to say it too.... By the way, when did I even write snorty anyway, did I just write it in my comments or did you see it in some story I posted? I think I'm so used to saying it I don't even remember... By the way, I usually use the word oh when I don't know what other word to use... (talk) 02:11, January 20, 2014 (UTC) WAIT, YOU SAW THAT ON A TUMBLR BLOG? LIKE, SOME RANDOM PERSON POSTED IT ON TUMBLR? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL do you have the link? And yeah, I named her Snor-Ty after "snorty". Because, after all, she's snorty. So, ya know... (talk) 02:17, January 20, 2014 (UTC) LOL well that's too bad... That's funny! I'm glad to know they liked my joke character... I'm going to try and search it anyway...maybe I can find a little oh... But probably not... (talk) 02:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, I found this derpy, kinda irrelevant but coincedental thing... Now that should be my favourite Mario character...